(A New Beginning A New Life)
by devilscrown
Summary: I would tell you a story about me, my life, my death and my new life. The name is Mason Broker, and this is my story.


**Author note.  
**

 **First, I would like to thanks MondayBoy, for helping me with my fanfic to correct it for error and gremmity,** **and thanks for letting me use some of your OC, you rock my friend.  
**

 **Secondly** **I would recommend MondayBoy's fanfic (This Rabbit, This Fox and Me)** **It's the best fanfic i** **have read with the theme human/zootopia Having said that,** **All rights belong to Disney** **as well as Mondayboy's OC, unless my** **main character** **it belongs to me.**  
 **when you see this sign (" ") it means one of character thinks. when you see this " " it means that one** **speaks.**

 **In the end I would say enjoy.**

 **( A New Beginning, A New Life)  
**

 **Prologue part 1**

Mason Broker

I would tell you a story about me, my life, my death and my new life. The name is Mason Broker, a 25-year-old man who was born and raised in America, 5-foot-3 tall, well-muscled, dark brown haired, blue eyed. And I'm a mercenary.

It all started when I was born in 1993 in Chicago. My family consists of me, my three siblings, mom, and dad. First, my sisters, Gina and Stina. Gina is 26 and currently works as a doctor in Chicago. And Stina is a 29-year-old lawyer, living in Boston, married and even got 2 children. Then there is my big brother, Michael. He is 35 and works in the army in DC. My mom, Lusi, she is 51. She's always been at home and made the house suit most of my other siblings and me. Lastly, my dad, Alex. He is 58 and works for a really great company in Chicago.

All I've known until today is that after I left home from when I was 15, my family hated me and all I was. I fought against my school to get a good grade, did what they'd asked me, and although my dad beat me almost every day, I tried to do my best, but it never seemed good enough. So, I ran out at the age of 15 with a ten thousand dollars my father saved in a safe — he still didn't know where I got the code. It was when I'd come to his office to give him my school report and seen him turning the combination. Huge idiot… But as I said, I stole his money and fled to Mexico.

But when I reached Texas, I got into trouble BIG trouble with some local thugs. Me against ten was far bigger than I could handle myself. So I ran as fast as I could but wasn't fast enough. I was squeezed up in a corner, and my life was about to be taken. And that was when I came to know my good friend Mike — or (camouflage) as he would instead be called. The thugs quickly got their tail tucked between their legs when Mike picked up his Glock and shooed them away. Mike waited for me to collect myself and asked me if I was okay. After having said that I was okay, he asked me to follow him into a warehouse two blocks away. I was almost losing my jaw when I got inside. I'd never seen so many weapons, equipment, body armors, and computers.

Mike led me to the most terrifying group in the state but later became the people I now called family. Mike started presenting me to Nikolai and Sasha. Nikolai is from Russia and had been in Spetsnaz team for 12 years before he traveled to America and met Mike in a Bar Fight. They've been good friends ever since. Sasha comes from Siberia. She'd been in the army for 3 years as a sniper until she became a divisional leader and headed to Spain, where she met Mike in the harbor while being on her way to America. We have Smith coming from London. He'd been in SAS for 15 years and resigned after two of his best friends had been killed in Afghanistan 5 years ago. He met Mike in America during a card game in New York 3 years ago and became good friends after that. Last in the group is Johnny or Whiskey Johnny as others call him — I quickly found out later why they called him that because he likes Whiskey. Johnny Boy was from Montana and had been in the army for many years with Mike in the Special Forces.

After finishing introducing ourselves, Mike asked me where I came from and what I did. I told them my story and that I did not know what I would do or where I should go. I just wanted to get away from my family and never go back. Mike thought for a while and asked the others to talk together alone in another room. After what felt I like an eternity, they came back and said they would take care of me and train me to become mercenary. I could not believe my own ears — me as mercenaries — but it was better than nothing, so I said yes, and they welcomed me.

Nikolai found an unused room where became my new home after I'd cleaned up and taken few things inside in place. After getting everything done and having a good meal with everyone, I was told that tomorrow, my training would start at 6 o'clock sharp. Everything would be hard and harder, but I wasn't going to give up, and I will never ever return home again. Never.

 **Location Brazil at 15:34**

Now that 8 years have passed since I first met Mike and the group. I still can't believe that time has gone so fast from that day until now. My time with Mike and others, my training and our jobs around the world have been so hard and exhausting yet better than what the past had done to me.

We just came back to base from a job here in Brazil, one of the things that happened behind me was that Mike has many bases around the world. We emptied our cars, set our equipment and weapons back on their places, sat down at our meeting table and relaxed. Sometime later I got up and began cleaning my gun — everyone here had their favorite weapon, and mine was the M4A1 carbine with vertical rail grip, holo sight and a tactical flashlight on the right side.

A few hours later Mike came to say we should pick up our gear, pack it in the car, and get ready to go to Rio for traveling back to our home. We all did what he'd said, get ourselves in the vehicles and left this base. We drove into the jungle of Brazil on the small dusty road where we could hardly keep on it. I sat talking to Mike and the others through the radio in my own car, and God, I really love my Land Rover Defender.

When Nikolai said we being shot we drove off the road at full speed. I could hear how the bullets flew past and hit my car, but thank God again, my car was armor-plated. As we came to a turn and just as I was about to get out of the shithole, I ran into an RPG rocket that was fired and zooming towards me. All I could hear before that missile hit was Nikolai yelling over the radio, "Mason Mason watch out!"

I was too late, I knew I couldn't escape it. So, I closed my eyes, grabbed my silver cross and said as quickly as possible over the radio: "Brother, when you raise your shield, so will I. Sister, when you charge at the enemy, so will I. And if death awaits us, calling his warriors home, let me go die smiling by your side, for we are family."

Then everything went black ...

 **Location 65 miles from BunnyBurrow Town at 16:27**

I woke up to the sound of birdsong and squinted my eyes as the evening sun glared right into them. I found myself sitting in my car in a forest that I was sure I was no longer in Brazil anymore. The wood looked like back in America. I couldn't understand… One moment ago I was in Brazil and now… It makes no sense! I couldn't see the logic!

I got out of the car later and walked around. There was no scratch on the car. I looked behind in the trunk. All my equipment was intact. Everything seemed… normal?

I could feel the fear creep up inside me.

What happened was my first thought after I realized I was still alive. I quickly put on my bulletproof vest, filled my magazines then pocketed them up in the vest, readied my M4A1 and took my M9 Beretta in my holster. After putting my combat knife down in my boots and another in my belt, I carried the backpack and began to walk through the wood until I found a little road I could get my car out.

After going back to my car and driving down carefully on the little road for some time, I reached something that looked like a highway and pulled south. I'd been driving for 15 minutes when I saw a car coming past by. I couldn't believe what I saw with my own eyes. A sheep drove a car… I thought for a moment I was going nuts, but it looked like the sheep were also as surprised as me. I didn't have to think about it anymore, and when it came to what looked like a small town, I pulled over next to a sign where it said: "Welcome to BunnyBurrow."

Okay, I thought, now I'm crazy. I've never heard of BunnyBurrow.

It became stranger and stranger every second I looked at it until I decided to continue driving towards the town hoping to find the answer.

If I've known that all hell would break out, I would never have driven into town…

Upon arriving in the town, I still could not believe what I saw a moment ago, and yet, I still could not figure out what had happened to me. But again, I kept on driving along the way to the town center. On the way, I could see more and more mammal such wolves, sheep, goats, some foxes, and mostly rabbits, walking, talking, eating, playing on the phone and everything like human do.

I pulled over at Gideon's bakery, got out of my rover, and in a second they saw me, they stared at me as if I came from the outer space. Staring back at them, my heart was beating a hundred mile an hour, and then all the hell broke loose when they realized I was armed.

They yelled and screamed, running in all directions. I saw some jumped into their cars, some took out their phone to record a video, and some made a call to the police, of course. I quickly hopped back into my rover again, stepped down the speed, and got out of the town. But when I drove just a bit out of BunnyBurrow, I heard the multiple, overlapping sirens blaring behind me.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

I was chased by four police cars out to the highway. I did not notice any street sign as I drove past; I had to get those fuzz away. But damn… They had been chasing for some time, and more and more of them came closely after me without giving up.

When I see a giant city on the horizon, and a sign read "Welcome to Zootopia," I drove down into the town with the maximum speed to find a place to hide in there. But all the hiding plan failed me as I saw a roadblock at the end of the highway. I slammed down on the brake pedal hard, tires screeching and smoking as I brought my car to a halt. I was caught no resort, nowhere to run and to hide.

("Okay, what now? What do you do now? Think, Mason!")

Sitting still in the driver seat, I tried to calm myself down and find a way to get out of this another shithole. I darted my eyes around the area until seeing one fox and one rabbit got out of their car, and the rabbit shouted through the loudspeaker: "This is ZPD! We've surrounded the area! Come out of the car, put all your weapons down on the ground, and take your paws behind the head! Or we will tranquilize you."

"Okay, Mason, you cannot run forever. The best thing you can do is get your ass out and surrender. Or… you can go out and shoot at everything that moves or die trying."

"I won't say it again!"

"Well… What are you gonna do, Mason?"

 **Location BunnyBurrow Hopps farm at 16:42**

Judy Hopps' POV

Nick and I were taking some days off to visit my family in BunnyBurrow. I hadn't seen them since the night howler case when I'd gone back to the city to find Nick after knowing the truth. It'd been some time, and now, here we sat in the hay in my family's farm, surrounded by my siblings.

They all were excited about seeing me again and Nick finally. It was much to my surprise that they didn't mind him coming along; they were the one who really wanted to see him and so did my parents and cousins too. They were a bit scared and shy of him at first, but when one of my siblings started to ask him a question, my parents and I couldn't help laying flat and laughing while the rest began to bomb him with more questions.

"Are you Judy's partner?"

"Are you and Judy friends?"

"Why is your tail so soft?"

"Do you really eat rabbit?"

"Have you and Judy caught criminals together?"

So much that Nick could not follow, he looked back and forth and around and did not know what to say until he shouted: "Judy, a little help would be nice."

Well, I felt like he should be in that situation more, but my mom chased them away and said sorry for laughing at him.

"Carrots, you're gonna pay for this," he said with a pout as he got back to his seat next to me.

Again I kept laughing at this poor fox until I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing and Chief's name on it. I pressed to accept the call and said, "Hello, Chief Bogo. Does something urgent happen, sir? Since you call me on days off."

"Hopps, we received multiple calls from BunnyBurrow, reporting that they had seen a strange creature, armed and driving towards the highway. I'm sorry, but you and Nick must go support the local officers and stop this creature before the panic arises more. Get out, catch this creature, and take it with you to the precinct. ASAP!"

"Understood, chief. We are on the way."

As my boss rang out, Nick looked at me and asked if something serious had happened. I explained to him that there was an unknown being out in the town causing public panic. My parents were so worried about us as they heard, but I reassured them and instructed them to go inside and lock doors and windows, and I would call as soon as we got the situation under control. After that Nick and I went to the nearest police station to help and jumped into a police cruiser. Turning on the sirens, we drove towards the town.

Upon arrival in high speeds, we saw a bigger car driving out at full speed, passing us. We exchanged a glance for a second and started the pursuit. We tried to order the suspect to stop through the built-in megaphone but seemed to no avail. So, I asked Nick to call for backup, and now, we had seven cruisers chasing after it.

 **Location City of Zootopia at 18:13**

When we got near to Zootopia, we saw ZPD had made a roadblock and stopped the car. Other officers and we began converging on it, coming out of the cruisers, pulling out tranquilizer guns and pointing them towards the car.

I came out with a loudspeaker, looked around to see every officer ready, and then shouted: "This is ZPD! We've surrounded the area! Come out the car, put all your weapons down on the ground, and take your paws behind the head! Or we will tranquilize you."

When I finished, we waited. I could feel the excitement in the air around and also the heavy tension too. Nick placed his paw on my shoulder as if he could sense the nervousness in me, to make me feel more at ease. Thanks to him, it really helped. I could felt my shaky paws stop shaking and my mind clear.

I looked at him with a smile and said, "Thanks, Slick. It helps a lot."

"You're welcome, partner," he smiled back, and then we turned our attention back to the car and waited again until I thought it was time to repeat.

"I won't say it again!"

Mason Broker's POV

Sigh…

I rolled the window down, rose my arms out and shouted: "All right, I surrender! I'm getting out of the car now, nice and easy. I'll put my weapons on the ground afterward, okay?"

I didn't intend to give up all my weapons to them. I was going to save one of the knives in my boot, just in case if something went wrong.

"Okay," answered the rabbit, "no sudden movements, though, or we will tranquilize you."

I got out of the car and walked a few steps away. I could see they are scared — I knew their eyes too well, with all that I'd been through with Mike and the group.

Taking my M4A1 carbine down, I kept my eye contact with all of them all the time, then my M9 Beretta lay next to my rifle along with my combat knife.

The rabbit asked me to go back afterward. I still kept an eye on them when Judy and her partner, Nick, were getting close to me.

"What's your name?" asked Nick.

"Mason Broker."

"Okay, Mason. What's going to happen is I put pawcuffs on you, and we'll take you to the station where we'll interrogate you, okay?"

I nodded my head, and the fox proceeded to cuff me. Judy and Nick walked me to their cruiser and put me in the back seat.

While I waited inside, I could see they were talking to some of their colleagues, and after about fifteen minutes, they got in and drove off in silence.

I began to lose in thoughts as I was being taken to their precinct. The first thing that came to my mind was Mike and the group. From the first time I met Mike to my workout with the others, all of our jobs worldwide, and the last thing I was thinking was the last thing I'd told them before the rocket hit my car. I could feel the tears beginning to well up, but I held them back.

("Get yourself together, Mason. I said to myself mentally. You're a warrior. You do not cry in front of anyone. Pull yourself together! You're not gonna allow them to break you, no matter what.")

Then, the car stopped.

"Here we are," said Judy, and she and her partner got out of the car. Nick opened the door for me, and they escorted me further into the station.

I was trying to collect all the details I could use if I had to break out. They led me into the interrogation room, asked me to sit on a chair and waited for them to come back.

Now, I waited.


End file.
